Welcome Home Soldier
by NoLove10
Summary: He missed it the first year, but he came back two years later and he surprises her on their anniversary. Question is : Will he leave again or is he home for good? [Mikita all the way.] Three-shot. Rated T
1. Just Another Day To Get Through

_This story is going to be a three-shot. I'm not going to trail it to a multi-chapter story like my other stories and take a million years to update. You guys also have to know that this was a weird inspiration but I do hope you guys enjoy it._

888

Two years…

Another year… another wedding anniversary without him. Another day waking up next to the cold, white, empty sheets, wishing he was here to greet her good morning. Another sad day when all she's going to get is to see his face on a webcam in the middle of the night for fifteen minutes and then have her heartbreak into a million pieces once the connection cuts off.

She woke up and faced the empty side of her bed and she let the lonely tear escaped the corner of her eyes as she looked back and forth at the wedding picture on the nightstand and the silver band on her fourth left finger. It's been two years and yet comes another lonely anniversary that will be filled with nothing but tears, and a glass of wine in front of a computer.

She signed up for all of it when she agreed to marry him and she couldn't stop supporting him now even if it meant that she'll continue suffering every time he comes and leaves again.

'_Just another day I have to get through without him…' She tells herself._

She got out of bed and wiped the tears off her eyes then made her way to the bathroom. _It's just another day_ and she had to get to work. She went to the bathroom and washed the tears away with the warm water then look at herself in the mirror.

_You can't break down now. You're a strong woman. Be strong, Nikita…_

She squeezed some paste into her toothbrush and begin to get ready for a long irritating day of work. She walked out of the bathroom and begin to adventurously look over her clothes in her walk-in closet.

Deciding on a maroon animal print lace shirt, she threw it on the bed and found a couture black skirt and threw it on the bed too then walked to her shoe collections and picked a black pair of heels. T_hat should do it for the day._

Being a professional designer, she had to look flawless every day, specially when she was surrounded by a bunch of workers who looked up to her as the manager of one of the best designing workshop in New York. She had to look her best no matter how crappy her day is. And today was one of them, so that outfit would just have to work.

She put on a pair of black stockings and got into her skirt then stepped into her heels. She threw the dress-shirt over her shoulders and button-up the buttons before tucking it inside her skirt. She pulled a chair in front of her large mirror then begin to do her makeup and her hair. By the time it was seven; she was racing out of the empty house and making her way to her car off to work.

888

She got to work at around eight o'clock and went directly into her office, ignoring every good mornings because honestly, she just wasn't in the mood.

"Coffee?"

She heard a small knock on her door as she was getting rid of her coat. She raised her head from the desk and looked at her best friend, Alex, at the door frame.

"Come in."

Alex placed the cup of hot coffee in front of her then took a seat across from her.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked sympathetically.

She knew what today was and she also knew that Nikita gets very emotional on that specific day whenever her husband was away.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Nikita asked as she opened a binder on her desk only to see it was the same designs from two weeks ago. She slammed the binder shut then looked up at Alex.

"I know what today is. I was at your wedding, remember? I'm your maid of honor." Alex said.

"I'm fine." Nikita swallowed bittersweet.

"Nikita, it's okay to miss him, but you have to know that if it was up to Michael, he'd be here." Alex comforted.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Nikita spin her chair and pulled the plugs of her office phone.

"Sarah, where the hell are my new book designs that I specifically ask you to put on my desk yesterday night before I left?"

"They'll be on your desk in a few minutes. Sorry ma'am."

Nikita rubbed her forehead. Maybe that was a little bit harsh.

"Just hurry."

Nikita turned back to look at Alex and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Why are you looking at me like this?"

"Take it easy on them, Nikita." Alex said.

"Take it easy?" Nikita repeated unbelievably, "Nothing's wrong with me Alex. I'm fine. I'm still Nikita and today I'm just a little bit stressed out. I have the right to be because my company is responsible for designs that will be in the runaway (the biggest event in New York) in two weeks. This is business and I have to act like their boss if I want things done."

Alex was shortly interrupted when Nikita's phone begin to ring.

"We'll pick this up later." She mouthed.

Nikita rolled her eyes irritatedly before she picked up the phone and pressed the hold button.

"Nikita West, how may I assist you this morning?" Her tone suddenly changed from irritating to cheery.

888

It was around noon and everything was rather pissing Nikita off. She wasn't pleased with how the designs were done. Phone calls were being transferred in and out of her office. Stylists were calling and asking about when they will receive the clothing detail, and it was all driving her CRAZY.

"_Yes. I understand…"_

…

"_Excuse me?"_

…

"_No. I'm not running an old factory shop. My people need time and if you want it perfect then you just better go with my timeline."_

…

"_WHAT?!"_

…

"_Are you listening to anything I'm saying right now? I'M TELLING YOU THAT I NEED TIME."_

…

"_Fine. Next Thursday, before the pre-show on Friday sounds great."_

…

Nikita hung up the phone and sighed. '_This is going to be a long day.' _She whispered as she pushed her chair back.

She stepped out of her office and went outside where all the clothes were being made and designed.

"Listen up people!"

By then, everyone's attention was fixed on her and her only.

"The runaway's in a week and as your boss, I'm serious when I tell you guys that I need those designs yesterday because if I don't have it, we're all screwed. This company… is screwed."

"I don't normally work you guys out this bad, but right now is an exception and I need you guys to give it your all because if not, as nice as I may be most days, I have no problem firing anybody here."

"It won't come to that." Alex said.

"Then as my co-partner, make sure it doesn't!" Nikita warned, "Do I make myself clear?

"Yes boss."

But nobody moved. Nobody did anything after Nikita's brief statement. They just stood there with shocking looks on their faces and stared at her like she was a statue.

"Why are you guys still looking at me?" Nikita snapped her fingers.

But if possible, smiles grew on their faces at the intruder who was silencing them not to talk.

"Did I not just speak?"

"Nikita?" Alex begin with tears in her eyes.

"Alex, don't tell me that something's wrong with me and that I need to take it easy because I swear to god-"

"No, Nikita, I'm serious. Look."

"Look what?" Nikita asked confusingly.

"Behind you Nikita!" Alex pointed.

Nikita spun around and her heart stopped beating in her chest, her body froze and tears rushed in her eyes, down her cheeks because behind her stood the most beautiful man she's ever known and has missed like crazy. Behind her stood a man in military pants and a tight black tee-shirt.

"Missed me?"

888

_Oh heck! Well here it is. I know that wasn't very good, but I hope you guys like the chapter! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	2. He's Here

_Thank you guys for all the review. They are really encouraging and appreciating! I did not forget about __**'Soulmates'**__ it's just taking a little bit of time for me to update it so bare with me people. I hope you guys like this chapter too._

_888_

_He's here…_

He's here and she wasn't moving, she wasn't blinking, she wasn't speaking. She was just standing in the same spot she was in and just looked at him as tears of shock and surprise run down her cheek.

After two years he is here standing just a few steps away from her and she just couldn't do anything. She wasn't jumping on him or pampering him with kisses all over his face. She was just blankly staring at him…

It was still taking her a few minutes for the reality to really sink in. He is here and he looked so beautiful… so physically different and so hot!

She could feel movement around her, but she stood still. Each steps Michael took towards her, her body shook. _He is really here._

_She felt his touch and she just lost it. She could smell him, she could hear his voice. He is here._

"Hey," Michael's voice was gentle and soft as he approached her and gently pulled her in his arms.

And then it really hit her as she wrapped her arms around him too. More tears rolled down her cheeks as Michael lift her off the ground.

She punched the muscles of his chest so hard her fist hurt as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"_How could you…?" _

Michael smiled and kissed her hair, "I missed you too, baby." He whispered back.

"_How could you leave me alone for so long?"_

Nikita's grip was so tight on him, Michael could barely breath but he didn't want it any other way. He's waited twenty-four month for this and he deserved every hit, every cuss word, every kiss, every hugs. He deserves it all. They both deserve it all.

"God, you don't even know," Nikita cried softly against his neck as she inhaled his smell. That intoxicating smell… she missed it so much, it was almost too unfamiliar. "You don't even know how much I've missed you!"

_It's been so long…_

The employees couldn't help but smile. They've known Michael for as long as they've worked for Nikita and they knew how deep Nikita's love goes for him. It was just beautiful and for some, it was very emotional to see that desperate and happy sight of their boss again.

When Michael finally put Nikita back down on the floor, he tilt her chin up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nikita's arm came to rest around his neck and her fingers tingled in his dark hair.

Two years she's waited for this moment and it was finally happening.

Michael's lips gently lowered on her and pressed softly against her lower lips. Tears welled in her eyes again as she closed them shut and lost herself in that beautiful moment. God she missed his taste… that amazing sweet taste. She missed the softness of those lips, she missed him so much.

And only then did she really realized how sexually deprived she's been. She had the right to be.

They pulled away at the claps and the awes in the background smilingly. Work didn't matter to Nikita anymore; she just wanted to be with her _husband_ every second that he was here because she didn't know when he was going to leave again or for how long he will be gone the next time he leaves.

Alex knew that and if there was anything she could do was give her best friend that moment to be happy again.

"Go be with your husband," Alex smiled at the couple, "I'll make sure everything's done here. I promise."

Nikita looked at Alex thankfully and mouthed a '_thank you' _to her. Though she didn't want to let go of Michael, she did and went back to her office to grab her things.

Alex walked towards her friend of many years and Michael pulled her into a tight hug then smiled at her, "It's good to see you, Alex."

Alex smiled back at him happily, "Welcome back."

888

_New plan… three chapters doesn't cover everything I'm trying to make this story be so I guess an additional two chapter are added to make that five! Yay, happy, that's exciting! I know it wasn't long, but next chapter should be better if this wasn't good enough. Please review anyways and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. (Depends on the feedbacks, I'll even try to update in a few more hours again.) Until next time, Xoxo!_


	3. Date Night

_Thanks guys for all the amazing reviews! You guys make it so worth it and I'm glad that you guys are excited for five chapters! I really hope you guys like this chapter as much as the other two. Yikes!_

888

The night came and it was full of surprises. Believe it or not, it was weird for Nikita to be around Michael even though he's still that same sweet person she met eight years ago. She still couldn't believe he was here, she still couldn't believe that she could touch him and look into his eyes and just have that moment where he's compelling her with his love all over again. It truly has been an emotional day and Nikita doesn't think Michael knows how much it means to her that he's here.

Having him so close and actually being able to hear his laugh again makes her realizes how much she really has at stake every time he's away fighting for what's right. Fighting for freedom… fighting for this country.

She didn't know what he had planned or how it got planned but all she knew was that she was in a car with him and he was driving out of the city with her. She hasn't felt so happy in such a long time, and the reason was because of him.

They pulled up at a five star restaurant outside of Manhattan. It didn't look very familiar to her and she glanced at Michael questioningly before he got out of the car.

"It's a new opening. Besides, it serves vegan food." He winked at her as he unbuckled his seat belt and went to the other side of the car to open her door.

Nikita smiled at him. _'Well guess some things never changed. He's still a gentleman.' _

She didn't know why she had the idea that he'd be different. It was so weird!

His arms wrapped around her waist, he escorted her to the restaurant and opened her door. The place looked very expensive, warm and welcoming. It had a cool live band with people playing very good songs that you don't normally hear in today's century and it had a ballroom dance floor.

And if you looked further outside, there was a VIP spot and it was outside where there was a fountain decorated in red. It was very beautiful and it made Nikita smile. She couldn't even remember the last time she went out on a date and she missed that attention she always gets from Michael.

They walked to the reservation table just right at the entry of the restaurant. Michael smiled at the nice young lady who was working her late night shift.

"Good evening, sir… ma'am," She greeted politely, "How may I be at your service?"

"Reservation under West, please." Michael said.

The young woman checked her booking list and checked Michael off.

"Right this way."

She directed them outside to their tables. There was an ecstatic view and they still could dance and hear the music playing, it was beautiful. Nikita couldn't help but realized that he had this all planned and if it was supposed to surprise her, well then it sure did.

They squeezed inside a booth together and menus were already being handed to them and champagne was already being poured into their glass.

"How long?" Nikita asked once they were alone.

Michael smirked at her with a guilty look, "How long what?"

"Oh come on," Nikita whispered, "It's been surprises after surprises with you today." She said.

Michael gently wrapped one arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek as he stroked her hair with his other hand. "I can't say I didn't have a little help with the restaurant." He admitted.

"Do tell."

"Birkhoff."

Nikita nodded. Why hadn't she figured that out?

"So you told birkhoff you were coming and you didn't tell me?" Her tone would almost sound offensive and ungrateful to somebody else who didn't know her well, but not to Michael. He's been with her for so many years; he could tell when she was just being… Nikita.

"Actually, I didn't know I was going to make it today," He said, "They told me last minute. And I figured if I was going to see you for the first time in two years, I might as well surprise you. I wanted to make up for all the lost time and I know it's not all going to happen overnight, but a working progress is always good, yeah?"

Nikita smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah," She replied with teary eyes, "I'm very happy and I don't think there's anything else you could do to make this the best anniversary ever. You've already made it perfect just by being here."

Michael looked into her eyes to see the glow in them and it made his heart melt. Gently leaning into her, he pressed a soft kiss against her lips and continued to stroke her hair. Nikita couldn't get enough of the taste of his lips, the warmth of them. Those were all the things she missed about him and she didn't know how she survived so long without them… without him.

"I love you."

And she will never get enough of hearing those words from him in person. She's heard them over the past two years but only a few times and it was behind a camera.

"I love you too."

888

Dinner was delicious, it felt so much better having that male companionship… it felt great to have an interesting conversation filled with laughter while they ate their dinner. God knows it's been such a long time since they've done that together as a couple. It felt like old times.

Nikita especially couldn't wait to go home despite how great the night was going. It'd been far too long… it's been two long years since she and Michael had made love, and she was more than excited to spend a night curled up against her husband's strong chest once again.

Slow dancing was even more amazing. It was like they were doing all those things they've missed doing together for those past two years all in one tonight. Being wrapped in Michael's arms and dancing under a disco ball felt familiar and wonderful. They swayed to the slow songs and Nikita sighed as she rest her head on Michael's shoulder and closed her eyes shut just to feel the intimacy that was between them.

"Having a good time?" Michael whispered.

Nikita nodded silently, "I'm having a great time." She replied.

She laughed when Michael playfully tickled her. "You look beautiful tonight." He commented.

"You've said that many times tonight."

"Yeah," Michael chuckled, "Because it's true."

888

_Well here you have it! I know I didn't get to the part that most people are probably waiting for, but next chapter that should come up and more exciting stuff too. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought about the chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	4. Candles & Rose Pedal - Happy Anniversary

_Thank you guy for all the wonderful reviews! They mean a lot and they are very encouraging. Sorry for the long wait on the new chapter but I wanted to make it perfect because you guys deserve perfect and I can only hope it's at least close to that after you read it. _

888

They had just gotten home and Nikita wanted to set the mood for what was to come next. Nothing gives a more peaceful and romantic vibe than lighting up candles and a few rose pedals. She had gotten rid of the silky black dress she wore to dinner and changed into a soft white fabricated lingerie. Even though she wasn't a bride anymore, she enjoyed wearing white on special occasions like today. It reminded her of what it felt like to say 'I do' to Michael.

She was just finishing lighting up the candles in the room when she felt his presence. That intoxicating scent, she'd know it anywhere. His muscular arms came to wrap around her stomach making his presence known even more.

"I see you've already set the candles." Michael whispered in her ears.

He knows how much she's been looking forward to tonight and honestly, he couldn't wait any longer either.

His hand gently moved up to her neck and he took off the expensive jewelry around her neck. He wanted it bare for him… he didn't want anything in his way tonight. After two years celibate, he was hungry and eager to have her all to himself.

He gently turned her around to face him and he couldn't help but let himself get lost in those dark innocent brown eyes once again. As if she weighted nothing, Michael gently swiped her off her feet and hoisted her onto the drawer. Under the lights of the candles he saw her real beauty. Just natural. No makeup on… just her and his entire being was screaming at him to take her.

_But patience is a the key._

He wanted this to be perfect… he wanted to make it perfect for her because he knew… he knew how long she's been dreaming of this moment because he has too just as much.

Michael stepped between her legs and gently stroked her smooth cheek. She looked drop dead gorgeous and it blew his mind.

Nikita gasped at the intimate contact that left chills all over her body. She licked her dry lips… something she does mostly out of habit but right now this was out of excitement and pleasure. She has never been this enthusiastic and most importantly has never wanted somebody more than she wants Michael right now.

She waited patiently for his lip to meet hers.

And when it finally happened, the tenderness of his lips astounded her in more ways than others. But the ferocity was still there and it set more passion on fire.

It was building up slowly and she was yearning for more.

Their tongues danced in an intensifying glorious dance, it gave both of them warmth. Out of all the kisses they've shared today, nothing expressed their need more than this one.

Nikita's hand gently came to rest on Michael's shoulders. They hadn't even started yet and she was already getting tired of touching clothes. She gently pushed the suit over his shoulders and it dropped on the floor like a lifeless leaf. Their kiss never broken as she continued to remove more layers of clothing from his body. She did the same with his vest and the same with the dress shirt. Though they do make him look fascinating, she'd rather see him out of them right now.

They finally pulled away for needed breath and Nikita let her hands roam across his exposed chest and she could feel the heat and his muscles flexing under her thin fingers.

Michael became scared. Not for himself but for her. He was scared that he might actually tear her apart because she looked so small.

Stunning.

But fragile.

The bulging erection in his pants made Nikita chuckle and it instantly embarrassed him.

"I'm sor-" He begin softly but she hushed him with a lone finger on the lips.

Sensing the change in his mood, Nikita gently reached and cupped his face with her delicate, warm hands.

"Look at me…" She tilted his head and made him look into her eyes. They were dark but comforting, compassionate and tender.

"I love you," There was so much sincerity in her tone, it warmed Michael's heart as she continued, "You're my husband and I do want you… I've been wanting you."

She kissed him so soft… and tasted so sweet.

Devine.

Michael's lips moved to softly kiss her neck, his hands roaming freely over the curves of her body and under the silk lingerie.

Nikita threw her head back in ecstasy. She has never felt so petite, so tiny and so feminine in a very long time. She was enjoying every second of that self security Michael brought to her. In his arms, she felt beautiful.

Michael gently picked her up from her waist and settled her back on her feet facing the mirror. He wanted to make her see how truly beautiful she was as he pulled her light lingerie over her head.

He trailed kisses from her the base of her neck down her shoulders and he could feel his erection stretching in his pants at the sound of her moans.

Time stopped and it felt like they were the only ones who existed. Then they melted into each other, resulting into a flood of passion from the floor where they once stood, into a puddle of ecstasy to their king sized bed. They felt every emotion they haven't had the chance to feel in the past two years together. Desire, excitement and love.

Nikita felt alive. The man knew how to take care of his woman and she missed that a lot. After two long years their bodies still fitted perfectly. Just like they were always meant to be.

Everywhere Michael touched she felt a sizzling burning sensation, and her breath kept coming in shorter as the hours ticked by with them between the sheets living into a never-ending world of pleasure and passion. From the way his hands moved across her body to the way his kisses go from raw and purely rough to just lingering and soft. There was no way of denying the mutual desires.

Heck if Nikita was sex deprived, then Michael had every right to be as well.

Sharing that moment where it all went black followed by fireworks and a world filled with nothing but angels and butterflies was important to both of them. That glorious moment where they rode each other out of the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy… when that moment of pure frenzied explosion of exquisite sensation happened, they both found what they had been seeking for, for those past two years. Each other.

And it felt damn amazing.

888

A few silent moments went by with them trying to come down from their stamina and catching back their breaths. Nikita cuddled against Michael's chest feeling nothing but bliss, peace and satisfaction. Though the mattress felt soft under her body, she felt lying against his stiff frame and using his strong bicep as a pillow much more comfortable and preferable.

They both sighed as Michael pulled Nikita closer against his chest if that was even possible. She inhaled the strong scent of climax that filled the air on his body and kissed his chest before settling on keeping still and listening to the beating of his heart.

It was a feeling unlike any other…

Nothing felt more like home. Nothing felt more peaceful…

"I still can't believe you're here." Nikita finally spoke quietly.

To her this was still the best damn dream ever and she didn't want to be awakened from it. But the best part of it all was that it wasn't just a dream. It was reality.

"You smell so good," She continued, "You smell like my man."

Michael gently pressed his lips on the side of her hair and begin to trace uneven patterned circles on her back. Sending chills down her spine.

Nikita chuckled, "There's this t-shirt of yours I always wear to sleep but it stopped smelling like you ages ago." She said, kissing his chest again, "God I've missed you so much!"

Michael smiled. He was glad to be home. He was glad to have her in his arms again and most importantly, he was glad that he was able to make love to her tonight.

"I've missed you too, baby." He settled on replying.

Nikita grabbed his unoccupied hand and entangled their fingers together over his stomach. "Hug me tighter and tell me that this is real…" She begged.

And Michael did. He'd do anything to reassure her of his presence. Anything.

He hugged her with minimal strength as if careful not to break her but just enough to reassure her.

"This is real," He tilted her chin up to look at her and pressed a feathery kiss on her plump pink lips. "I'm here, this is real and I love you." He said.

That did it for Nikita.

Hot tears prickled behind her eyes and she tried to prevent them but it was no use. Today has got to be the greatest day of her life… the most memorable time of her life and she didn't know if she could love this man anymore than she already does. This guy is really her husband of six years and he is perfect.

'_How did I get so lucky?' _She asked herself.

She didn't even bother asking about when he'd be leaving again because she didn't want to even think about it. She didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment.

"Promise me that you'll be here, right next to me in hugging me tightly in the middle of the night and tomorrow morning when I wake up." Nikita pleaded.

It broke Michael's heart.

"Hey," He gently wiped away the tears from her eyes and kissed her again. "Don't worry, I'll be here."

Nikita shook her head. She needed him to promise.

"Promise me." She insisted.

Michael nodded, "I promise." He whispered.

…

The candles finally begin to fade away after hours of use and so were their eyes. It had been a long wonderful day and both wouldn't change it for anything in the entire world.

Michael's eyes randomly wondered around the room and it stopped wondering at the crystal clock on the wall and it read 11:59 P.M.

He smiled softly to himself and as the last candle melted completely, the three words came out of his mouth three seconds before the clock changed to midnight.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

Nikita brought their intertwined finger to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "Happy anniversary, baby." She replied.

888

_Well here you have it! Again I'm so sorry for the late update but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know what you thought about the chapter. I'm hoping to post the last and final chapter in a few hours. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	5. Happily Ever After Does Exist

_You guys are so awesome! Thank you for all the amazing reviews. It's been fun writing this story even though it was short but I'm glad you guys liked it and were excited for each update. PS: I did not forget my other stories. I'm just trying to wrap up the short ones first and then get to longer ones. Bear with me! _

_888_

Nikita woke up the next morning, still tightly wrapped in Michael's arms. One arm was loosely draped over her waist and his naked chest was pressed into her back. Their bare legs were tangled under the sheet and his lips were ghosting over her bare shoulder.

She sighed happily. It felt so good to wake up in his arms like this. And last night had been incredible. It had been their first time making love in two years. It's been such a long time; she forgot what it's like to feel on cloud nine. So many lonely nights and mornings in those past two years and now here they were, waking up in each other's arms.

A small smile found its way across her lips. He kept his promise. He was still holding onto her like he had promised her.

She heard Michael hum and tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered against her skin. His voice was low and husky; it sent chills down her spine.

"Good morning." The happiness in her voice was very evident and it made Michael joyous.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Was he kidding? This is the most comfortable she's ever slept in a very long time.

Nikita turned around to face him and wrapped a loose arm around his neck as she leaned in to kiss his lips. "I did." She whispered when they pulled away.

Michael's hand gently came to stroke her hair as he looked into her eyes. She looked even more beautiful in the morning. He didn't know how that was possible. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled.

"We need to talk." He said.

Nikita raised a questioning eyebrow. She had an idea about what he might want to talk about but she didn't want to hear it yet. Not after how amazing last night was.

She swallowed hard, "About what?" She asked.

Michael meant to tell her yesterday night but he decided too much surprise in one night could be overwhelming and when Nikita starts crying, he doesn't know how to deal with that most of the time.

"You know about what." He said as he gently caressed her forearm.

"Do we have to?" Nikita whined.

Michael nodded, "Yes because this is my last leave."

Tears rushed in Nikita's eyes faster than she could blink. This couldn't be happening. Not now. She just got him back.

"What does that mean Michael?" She sat straight up on the bed and pulled the sheets to cover her naked body. "Because it can't be that you won't be able to come home again, until your enlistment is up. " She said as more tears welled up in her eyes. "I just got you back Michael… you can't… you can't keep doing this to me!" She yelled.

The pain of not having him for those past two years ate her alive every single day and night. And as selfish as this might sound, she didn't know if she could continue doing this. She didn't want him to leave again because she didn't know what might happen the next time he leaves. He was fighting war in Iraq and in war tragic accidents happens. Who's to say the next time she gets a call or a visit it's not to tell her _'Ma'am, your husband Sgt. Michael West was one of the bravest soldier in our staff and we were fortunate to have him, but unfortunately, he passed away serving our country. We're very sorry for your lost.'_

She didn't want to have to go through that painful lost because she knew deep down she'd never be able to get over him and eventually she would end up dying from solitude. That's not how she wants their _forever_ to end.

She wants a normal life. She wants kids; she wants to start a family. She was turning thirty two next year and she wasn't getting any younger.

Michael knew how sad she gets when he leaves but this time it wasn't just sadness. He was shocked to see her in so much pain.

He quickly pulled her in his arms then wiped away the tears in her eyes and gently rubbed her back until she calmed down. He stroked her hair soothingly and kissed her cheek.

"That's not what it means." He finally told her.

Nikita shrugged and looked up at him confusingly. "Then what does it mean, Michael?" Her eyes bore into his and begged for an explanation.

"What it means is that," Michael sighed, "Tomorrow when you thought I'd be taking a plane back to Iraq, I won't." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips as a small smile formed across her cheek. "My duty overseas is over." He told her.

Nikita was shaking in his arms, tears of joy were now running down her cheeks and she was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"Before I left, my boss from overseas offered me a great opportunity and I took some exams that might get me another job into the NYPD as commander of a S.W.A.T team." He explained. "I'm home for good and I'm never leaving you again." He added.

Nothing else was needed after that brief confirmation…

Her lips crashed down on his in a fiery kiss. Michael could feel her smiling against his lips and he was darn happy about that.

"You… you mean I get to see you every morning?" Nikita asked with a shaky breath.

Michael nodded, "Yeah," He replied with soft eyes, "You get to see me every morning and every night." He promised.

"Every morning and every night," Nikita repeated, "I like the sound of that." She said before their lips met again in a long-lasting luscious kiss.

He was home for good. He was here to stay and their forever was reassured. He's home.

They pulled away after what felt like an eternity. Nikita looked into his eyes and smiled. "Welcome home soldier." She said.

Michael smiled at her and pulled her into a tight embrace and they both never wanted to let go.

888

_Two months later…_

Life was great. It was beautiful.

The runway show turned out fantastic. Turns out that sometimes, people can be very big inspiration and to Nikita, Michael was that person. He was home and everything was perfect.

Waking up in Michael's arms every morning and going to sleep in his arms every night was the best thing Nikita could ever ask for.

…

One morning she woke up feeling a rush of nausea and she ran to the bathroom. She had just barely made it to the bathroom or barely got the seat of the toilet up when she spewed every content she had eaten from the previous night.

Her period was late for one and a half week. And Michael has been home for a little over eight weeks now. Being pregnant wasn't only possible. It was very likely because they have not been able to keep their hands off each other ever since he got back.

She didn't tell Michael until she was a hundred percent sure because she didn't want to get his hopes high. As a matter of fact, she didn't believe it either until she peep on a stick (which was the weirdest… most uncomfortable thing she ever had to do in her whole entire life.)

The waiting was the longest part of it all. She couldn't stop pacing around. She was anxious and the time didn't seem to be going faster. It was the longest fifteen minutes of her life.

And then finally… time was up. This was it. Two lines meant positive, one meant negative.

She braced herself to look at the three pregnancy test lined up on the sink. Her eyes traveled across the three test and they all said the same thing.

Two positive blue lines appeared on the plastic stick and she smiled to herself as a single tear fell off her eyes.

"_I'm pregnant…" She whispered to herself. "I'm pregnant!" She shouted happily, "I'm going to be a mother."_

…

Later that night when Michael came home, everything seemed odd to him. The way Nikita was acting over dinner confused him but he just decided to brush it off.

Nikita didn't mention anything about being pregnant. Even as they were getting ready for bed, she didn't mention it but Michael knew she was hiding something from him.

They lay in bed in each other's arms like they always do, cuddling together until they fell asleep but for some reasons, their ability to fall asleep quickly wasn't quite the same tonight.

"Babe?" Michael's husky voice finally whispered.

He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep if he didn't address the big elephant in the room.

"What?" Nikita jumped.

"What are you keeping from me?" He asked.

Nikita chuckled uncomfortably. She was actually nervous about telling him because she didn't know what his reaction would be. And it sucks that he knows her so well.

"What makes you think I'm keeping something from you?" She asked back.

"Because you're acting… weird." Michael replied, _"Like something I want to tell you, but I'm scared kind of weird."_ He added.

"I'm pregnant."

There. It just slipped out of her mouth and the entire room went quiet.

"Michael?-"Nikita begin softly but she was shortly interrupted.

"Say that again."

"I'm pregnant."

Michael cried. Actual real tears and it made Nikita smile. The last time she saw him cry was when they got married and were exchanging vows.

"You're pregnant?" He repeated.

Nikita nodded.

Their lips met and everything was said in that one kiss. No emotions were strong enough for this moment. They were going to have a baby and everything was perfect. They were perfect. Life was perfect.

888

_Nine months later…_

After fifteen hours in labor, Nikita collapsed on the hospital bed in exhaustion from giving birth. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she heard the first stubborn cry of her daughter. This was a moment she had been looking forward to and finally she was here.

Michael was the one who placed the baby in her arms. She was perfect and she already loves the baby to death. She's a mother and that's her daughter. She was holding a baby in her arms and it was hers and her husband's flesh and blood.

They created this together and it was perfect.

…

A few hours later after visit hours, they were finally deciding on names. That baby had so many traits. So many cute things… they couldn't find a name that fit her perfectly.

And then her small little green eyes gave it all away with the cutest smile Michael and Nikita have ever seen.

Then it was decided.

She was named Izoebelle Maeve West.

888

_Well here you have it! I'm sorry for the time skip guys. This has truly been a fun story to write and I'm sad that it's over. Love it? Hate it? Well you can leave your thoughts in a review. Again thanks to all of you who stuck around and I'm hoping to have better stories in the future. Until next time, Xoxo!_


End file.
